Experimento de cafes
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Bueno tras un millón de años he vuelto con un nuevo fic. Dedicado especialmente a vegetanime por no olvidarse de mi :D. Zoro no es el más indicado a exigirle a Law ser una persona normal, menos cuando se entera de que le gusta al Shichibukai y empieza a comportarse como un...bueno, como Zoro. Pareja: Law/Zoro


Heyyyy! Joder que ganas de decir el hey otra vez T.T

MILLONETRIOJESIMADOCEABAEXTRAETERNA DISCULPA POR TODO EL TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR!

Mis motivos son: Trabajo al mejorar mis habilidades artísticas (sí, aspiro a mangaka) Vacaciones y por supuesto mi vagancia extrema recién creada por las vacas.

Además de que se me chungo el ordenador por no sé qué vez, wii! :D no nada de wii ¬¬, por suerte tengo uno nuevo GENIAL! :D Así que por mi salud mental y la vuestra recemos para que no me vuelva a pasar eh.

Y espero que os guste :D Este fic está dedicado a las fans del LawZo o ZoLaw que ya va siendo hora de que esta poco popular pareja se dé a la luz que son geniales!

XXXXXLALALALALAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWZOZOZOZOZOZOROXXXX

Un día más en el mar del Nuevo Mundo, en ese rinconcito, en ese tramo se podía ver un barco en especial con una bandera pirata con un sombrero de paja. Esos jóvenes piratas ponían rumbo a Dress Rossa para enfrentar al Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, también conocido por el pseudónimo de Joker.

Y en la cocina no podía haber más ruido que en una plaza llena de gente.

Sanji sirvió a sus damas todo lo que ellas pedían, como siempre con aquella cara de enamorado que le caracterizaba. Mientras tanto, a los otros no les daba ni la hora, lo que hacía que todos los ligeramente afectados por sus preferencias hacia el sexo opuesto, se quejaran, a lo gordo.

―¡NO ES JUSTO TENGO HAMBRE CARNE CARNE CARNE YAAAA!-Luffy.

―¡SER CAMARADA TUYO ES UN DESPERDICIO NUNCA NOS TRATAS ASÍ!-Ussopp

―¡UAAHGH SANJI ES MALVADO!-Chopper.

―¡SÚÚÚPER MAL AMIGO!-Frankky.

―¡YOHOHO! Tú falta de cortesía por nosotros me da arcadas…aunque no tengo órganos para eso-Brook.

La cabeza del rubio fue cubierta instantáneamente de venas, da igual cuanto tiempo hubieran pasado separados odiaba cuando se ponían así, contra sus bellas damas que habrían sufrido más que nadie, y sin embargo, ellas seguían ahí de pie hermosas y poderosas. ¡Dios que poeta estaba hecho! Se daba así mismo un 10 en todo. Sintió una botella casi estrellarse contra su cabeza, pero obviamente el objeto nunca fue directamente hacia él, solo ligeramente desviado a la izquierda de su cabeza, y conocía al dueño de dicha botella.

―¡SANJI MAMÓN, DANOS YA EL JAMÓN!-gritó el peliverde animando a sus camaradas a seguirle el juego.

―¡SANJI AGARRADO, QUEREMOS MÁS PESCADO!-apoyó Ussopp usando sus manos de altavoz.

―¡SANJI IDIOTA, LABATE LA BOCA!

Los demás miraron a Luffy.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la comida?

―Es que no sabía que decir, nada rima con carne-un aura depre lo rodeo, pero se esfumó al instante a la vez que se levantaba con los brazos arriba-¡CARNE Y GORDA, O TE LANZO POR LA BORDA!

Los demás sonrieron dándole un "eso está mejor que antes" aunque tampoco es que fuese la rima del año. El rubio les dejó a todos sin comer hasta que pidieran perdón, todos lo hicieron menos el peliverde que se escabulló entre todos y se fue al puesto de vigilancia. Bah, ¿A quién le interesaba la comida si el rubio solo se la serbia a las chicas? Eso era algo que mataba al peliverde siempre las chicas por delante, y al resto que les dieran por culo.

Irritado subió al puesto de vigilancia y tomó unos sorbos de la botella que escondía en la esquina detrás de la maceta en la bolsa marrón que se confundía con las paredes, Sanji nunca le encontraría. Llevaba meses cogiendo botellas a escondidas, y aunque le acusaran él siempre decía que no tenían pruebas y que si alguien se había dado cuenta, no olía ni parecía un borracho. (Obviamente se duchaba antes de que los demás se despertaran así no podían acusarlo) riendo entre dientes fue a beber su premio, con esto una noche sin comer no era nada, además, pasó días sin comer cuando lo ataron al poste, justo antes de irse con Luffy.

La sabrosa recompensa, que dulcemente le ardía por la garganta al bajar, se acabó más rápido de lo que pensaba. Con un suspiro de molestia echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A ver, no podía ser que se le acabara tan rápido, estaba seguro de que al menos dejó más de la mitad, porque se había bebido dos antes de esa, pero haber debía. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral, ¿era posible que alguien la hubiera descubierto? A parte de Sanji, las otras personas interesadas en el vino eran Brook, Ussopp y remotamente Luffy, este último con la esperanza de que eso le llenara hasta la hora de comer. Las chicas lo dudaba, ellas tenían todo lo que querían en solo un parpadeo, ¿Por qué beber de una sucia botella olvidada en el suelo? Se levantó, sonriendo, ¿creían que se la podían jugar? Chst, chst, chst…él conocía a diferencia de Luffy el escondite de las bebidas, usó a Brook para que espiara a Sanji cuando fue a dejarlas fuera de su alcance. Y como recompensa por su trabajo y para que cerrara el pico le dio unos pantis de Nami que encontró cuando le tocaba hacer la colada. Y el cocinero no era tan listo como para cambiarlas antes de que él las encontrara primero.

Bajó a la cubierta, caminando en silencio en mitad de la noche cuando esperó a que todos se durmieran. Conocía la hora y minuto exacto de todos, por irónico que pareciese, aunque todos creian que él se dormía primero, la verdad es que los controlaba a todos antes de realmente dormirse.

Antes de doblar la esquina, se paró a observar la luna, el mar estaba en calma y se agradecía realmente, la noche y la brisa fresca en aquel temporal un poco extraño del nuevo mundo podría decirse que era bastante reconfortante. Hacía mucho que Zoro no sentía esa tranquilidad del mar, antes solían quedarse hasta más tarde, observando la noche todos sentados en el suelo o tumbados, mirando las estrellas o riéndose de cualquier cosa que a esas horas merodeara por el cielo y el mar.

Tan inspirado estaba en los recuerdos que no notó la presencia helada a su lado. Hasta que realmente lo hizo, frunció el ceño girándose hacia el extraño invitado que no salía apenas de su habitación, solo para comer y a veces ni eso. Por alguna extraña razón la sonrisa en el rostro de Trafalgar Law no le dio muy buena espina.

―¿Qué quieres, Trafalgar?

―Roronoa-ya-saludó con la cabeza-creía que era el único al que le gustaba visitar la cubierta cuando el resto duermen.

―¿Significa eso que planeas algo?-se giró hacia él mirándole con desconfianza.

Trafalgar simplemente soltó una risa suave. Poco común en él.

―¡Cuanta hostilidad!-bromeo levantando las manos en símbolo de paz-Tranquilo no hago nada, solo paseo, ¿tratas así a todos tus invitados?

―A todos, piratas o no-respondió con sinceridad.

La mirada gris estudio al otro, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada mirada. Sonrió casi feliz por haber encontrado algo interesante en el joven peliverde. En su mano derecha se materializó una botella de sake, y se la tendió a Zoro, que rápidamente le envió una mirada inquisitiva a la par que analizaba si cogerla o no.

―Es solo sake, creo que es lo que buscabas. Siempre que se te acaba lo haces, bajas a las doce y cuarto, vas al escondite, tardas tres minutos en salir y de camino te bebes una parte del alcohol, si no te lo acabas bajaras a la una menos cuarenta y cinco a buscar otra-declaro sonriendo.

Zoro casi se atragantó con un poco de la bebida que tomó, de la mano del cirujano.

―¿¡Llevas espiándome todo este tiempo cuando iba a por sake?!

El otro puso los ojos.

―Por favor, Roronoa-ya, por supuesto que no-Zoro suspiró, así que se trataba de solo una coincidencia…extraña-Sé cuando vas y vienes todo el rato, donde estas, ayer entrenaste cuatro horas y descansaste un minuto y medio, antes de volver a entrenar otras cuatro. Te comiste una pera, dormiste la siesta durante tres horas, jugaste a las damas con Robin-ya, perdiste y cuando te fuiste a dormir diste diecisiete vueltas, es menos de lo normal-frunció el ceño-¿te encuentras bien?

―¿¡Cómo quieres qué este bien?! ¡Me has estado siguiendo!-apuntó acusatoriamente con el dedo a Law.

El otro sonrió.

―Me alegro de que te des cuenta de que te quiero…

―¿¡EH?! ¡¿Perdona…q-que me qui-ieres?!-preguntó agarrándose la garganta, le salió un gallo, no controló tampoco sonrojarse un pelín-¡Tú estás mal!

―Sí, lo estoy, no sé exactamente qué me pasa, es…que me siento atraído por ti-ladeo la cabeza pensando para sí mismo-noto que hay una conexión entre nosotros, en Sabaody también lo sentí, pero pensé que era por otros motivos-le miró-creo que me gustas.

―¿¡Te das cuenta de que acabas de declarárteme?!

Law asintió, lo que hizo que el otro soltara un suspiro exagerado. Sin decir ni mu, Zoro pasó del pelinegro y se dirigió a la torre de vigilancia notando que el otro le seguía cual perrito faldero. Entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza, así a lo mejor pillaba que no quería saber nada de él, bueno a ver, no es que odiara a Law, había salvado a Luffy y a la mayoría de Punk Hazard, fue de mucha ayuda sin duda. Y debía admitir que era su equivalente, siempre sereno y apenas expresivo, pero es que él no…no sentía esa clase de cosas por el médico.

A diferencia de cada vez que montó guardia, Zoro no cerró los ojos ni un momento siempre pendiente a la presencia que estaba fuera de la torre de vigilancia, casi podía sentir los dos ojos grises mirándole sin inmutarse. Le dio un escalofrió solo de pensar ser espiado por Law.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-:D-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los pocos días pararon a reponer suministros en la isla Merobayta, grande y rica en mercancía del nuevo mundo y exportaciones de Sabaody. Todos se dispersaron los roles y dejaron a cargo el barco al siempre dispuesto a quedarse Zoro, la realidad de todo eso era para no perder tiempo por si el espadachín, hacía gala de su sentido de la orientación extramega pésimo y la marina acababa encontrándoles antes de poder salir por patas. Para desgracia del peliverde el inquilino fantasma también se quedó pero no salió de su habitación, parecía demasiado ocupado con sus libros o sus cosas de cirujano o lo que fuese. Se compadeció de Ussopp, este tendría que aguantar a Luffy hasta la vuelta, porque las chicas no quisieron encargarse de cuidar al mono. Zoro suspiro de las pocas ganas que tenían todos de estar con su capitán, en una isla, sentado en el banco con las piernas y brazos cruzados. ¿Debería echar una siesta? No es como si de buenas a primeras apareciera la marina, con miles de soldados dispuestos a capturarlos después de haberlos perseguido desde Punk Hazard, y encima que les ayudaron…

―¿Es normal que vuestra tripulación se juegue a piedra, papel o tijera quien se queda con Mugiwara-ya?-preguntó apareciendo de la nada sentado a su lado, el capitán pirata de los Heart.

Zoro casi dio un brinco, pero se controló, ¡odiaba cuando aparecía con su Room como si nada a su lado! Suspiro intentando calmarse, antes de darle una mirada mordaz dándole a entender que no le quería cerca, sí o sí.

―Deja de hacer eso, ¿vale? Y no te me acerques, llevas perturbándome desde que sé que te gusta espiarme.

―No te espió, te estudio, eres un espécimen que me ha llamado mucho la atención y quiero saber todo de ti, TODO-concluyó con tanta sinceridad que asustó a Zoro de verdad.

―Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo con un gruñido pasándose la mano por la cara.

―No. Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta anterior.

―Oh, créeme, lo de nuestro capitán es mucho más normal para mí que tu actitud-le soltó poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar por la cubierta, en dirección a la cocina.

Como era de esperar, Law se puso al día con él en seguida siguiéndole inexpresivo. Vale, esto era preocupante, así que Zoro optó por ignorarlo, a lo mejor así lograba que su atención perturbadora se posara en otro, aunque con la declaración de "amor" que le hizo dudaba que eso pasara en un futuro cercano. Entró en la cocina dispuesto a tomar algo, ya que no podía ir a por sake porque se habían quedado sin, se hizo un café con leche, prefería uno helado sería perfecto si ahora mismo tuvieran hielo. Chasqueó la lengua molesto por no encontrarlo en el frigorífico. ¿Ese puto cocinero no era capaz de tener un poco de hielo? Si pretendían sobrevivir en el nuevo mundo más valiera estar al tanto de todo, sobretodo porque él NECESITABA que estuviera frío el café porque él, sacaba humo por las orejas de estar a solas con su acosador personal inexpresivo. Tuvo que aguantarse y sentarse en la mesa, ignorando la presencia del otro, gracias sobre todo a un periódico que le hizo concentrarse en las noticias que en su compañero de estancia. Y de buenas a primeras, en su taza aparecieron dos terrones de hielo. Su error fue mirar a la cara inexpresiva de Law con las cejas arqueadas.

El pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros, con ese semblante entre inocente y despreocupado que caracterizaba a ese hombre. Aunque debía admitir que ahora lo veía como más…perturbador por así decirlo, ¿Cómo pudo haber sabido que quería hielo en su café?

―Solo lo he supuesto.

―Ya…eso tampoco es normal-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

―Bueno, has mirado en el frigorífico, es un poco lógico que querías hielo-se defendió quitándose el gorro mientras hizo aparecer una taza de café, pero el suyo era sin leche.

Eso picó al peliverde, se había olvidado que Law observaba todo lo que hacía. Sus ojos se posaron en la reciente taza, era de su barco la reconocía porque la solía usar Brook.

―¿Siempre consigues todo con tu Room?

―Casi todo, a ti no todavía-dijo tranquilamente, bebiendo ahogando su risa cuando el otro estuvo a punto de escupir la suya.

―¡Tío déjalo ya! ¡Esto ya se pasa de castaño oscuro, me estas espiando, acosando e insinuando todo el rato! ¡Ya raya no es…!

―¿Normal?-Law de repente estaba de pie y le hizo girar la silla para estar cara a cara, sentándose en su regazo descaradamente-¿Es eso lo que tú buscas, alguien normal?

Las mejillas del peliverde se encendieron y su sentido de alerta se disparó, mas cuando quiso apartarlo, era él el que estaba sentado en el regazo del azabache en solo cuestión de segundos con las manos atadas en la espalda y toda su vestimenta de cintura para arriba estaba desaparecida. Al menos estaba con pantalones porque esto era MUY vergonzoso. Se resistió intentando romper lo que fuese que lo atara, fallando miserablemente, ¡¿Joder qué coño era lo que usaba para atarlo?! La sonrisa en el rostro del otro no podía ser más perversa, con un brazo mantuvo sentado al otro en su regazo mientras con la mano libre, paseaba por el pecho, estudiando cada centímetro, acariciando aquella cicatriz tan curiosa que le encantaría saber de dónde la obtuvo. Todo el cuerpo de Roronoa era una historia tan prometedora, enigmática, desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que el peliverde era diferente a los muchos piratas que había conocido. Igual que Mugiwara-ya, que era un caso aparte de la raza humana. Pero Zoro era diferente porque, al contrario que hubiera hecho él con un miembro de otra tripulación independientemente de la alianza o no, si el peliverde veía que a su capitán esa persona era de confianza, lo protegía. Todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo mostraban una parte de su vida, en que sacrificó, en la que luchó y le fascinaba poder saber todo lo que había vivido. Y su atractivo físico no tenía precio, muchos lo descartarían de el más atractivo de entre los hombres, para el cirujano su rostro enfadado, serio, molesto y apenas expresivo resultaba del todo sexy. Esa aura peligrosa y salvaje que siempre lo rodeaba daba a Trafalgar el deseo de alcanzar a poseerlo. Tener aquello que nadie había logrado tener, el One Piece era una cosa que no se movería del sitio, pero Roronoa Zoro podía ser conquistado por cualquier idiota. Para Law cualquiera que no fuese él era idiota. Así que antes de que todo acabara, cuando se separara de la tripulación de Mugiwara-ya, quería dejar claro al peliverde que era suyo. Y volvería a por él una vez que consiguiera el One Piece. Por suerte disponía de tiempo suficiente para disfrutar aquel moreno y entrenado cuerpo, como la mente ahora perturbada de Zoro, soltó una risita mientras con su nariz acariciaba el pecho. Olía tan bien…¿Podía un hombre como ese resultar tan tentador? Zoro se revolvió, intentando impulsarse hacia atrás para liberarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía bien, no cuando la traviesa boca del cirujano se detuvo en su pezón derecho y jugueteó con él. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del espadachín, su sangre empezó a bombear más fuerte en su cabeza, su vista se nubló y sus mejillas se enrojecieron mucho por la vergüenza al dejar escapar un gemido estimulante, nunca había hecho eso, nunca había gemido. ¡Parecía una prostituta con la voz que puso momentos atrás! ¡Vale esto no podía continuar! Sus planes de huida desaparecieron tan rápido cuando Law fue a su cuello, subiendo por la yugular hasta debajo de la oreja izquierda. Encontró un lugar que le hizo estremecerse cuando lo toco con su húmeda lengua, las manos no se quedaron quietas, fueron a su cintura y empezó a masajearla a un ritmo lento pero ejerciendo cierta presión dulce. Zoro se mordió el labio, para no dejar ir sonidos como "ohmmm, ahgh...mmmh..." que amenazaban todo el rato por escaparse de su garganta. No…debía pensar con lógica…si por un casual el resto volvía antes de tiempo y les pillaba así…¡Oh entonces Zoro prefería la muerte! La sonrisa del cirujano se apretó contra su cuello cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del peliverde.

―Tranquilo Roronoa-ya…tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…tardaran 3 horas aproximadamente-dijo con voz ronca y seductora, subiendo por el cuello, llenándolo de besos suaves y mordiscos juguetones, hasta la barbilla que depositó un suave beso.

―¿C-Como sabes que…?-intentó hablar, pero el masaje en su cintura iba descendiendo hasta ir a sus muslos separados, a la cara interna.

―Mirabas la puerta-besó su mejilla-¿Crees que soy adivino? Me baso en las pistas…y tú dejas muy claro lo que piensas con tus gestos.

―¿Y qué te insinúa este gesto?-dijo dándole un cabezazo, pero falló, quedando su cabeza atrapada en el cuello moreno del cirujano. Eso le permitió embriagarse de un aroma extraño y un poco dulce, eso solo encendió más su cara si era posible por la vergüenza de sus pensamientos y acciones, porque cerró durante unos momentos los ojos para disfrutar del olor.

Law susurró en su oído, mientras sus manos se adentraban más en ese terreno de los muslos interiores, subiendo hasta casi llegar a aquel lugar, ya un poco abultado, provocándole una sonrisa.

―Que te gusta mi olor…suelo bañarme con agua muy _**caliente**_-remarcó la palabra-para quitarme el olor de mis instrumentos…pero digamos que siempre queda una mezcla rara…-mordisqueó su oído notando como la parte inferior del espadachín se movía buscando contacto-Y por este otro gesto, diría que tienes un poco de…_**CALOR**_. ¿No es así? Zoro-ya…

Su nombre en su oído y esas palabras remarcadas con un acento ronco…simplemente el espadachín quería una de sus katanas desaparecidas en su mano para cortarle el cuello. Ahora de buenas a primeras, estaban en el sillón, él tumbado con el cirujano encima, sentado a horcajadas sobre él admirando su cuerpo. Zoro se sentía ya humillado por estar en esa posición de piernas abiertas, casi sugerente, odiaba la fruta que se había comido ese bastardo, ¡y odiaba a ese bastardo! Trafalgar se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su peso en las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del espadachín que parecía un demonio, solo le faltaban los característicos cuernos sobresalir de su frente y los colmillos más alargados. El resto de su expresión era idéntica. Le besó la frente bajando hasta la nariz y finalmente, apoyando la frente con la del otro, se quedaron un rato mirándose.

―¿Y ahora qué coño miras?-gruño intentando salvar aún su dignidad.

―Te pido permiso.

―¡Ja! ¿Para? ¿No tienes todo bajo control ya?-escupió con veneno.

Law negó con la cabeza.

―No voy a obligarte a nada, por eso te pido permiso-se acercó a sus labios hasta quedar apenas unos centímetros entre ellos-¿Puedo besarte?

La mandíbula de Zoro podría haber llegado muchísimo más abajo del suelo, si pudiera claro. De todas las cosas que le habían pasado, bueno había peores, pero esta estaba entre su top 10 de los casos más extraños y jodidos de su vida. La próxima vez que Luffy quisiera un aliado para meter en el barco, él se encargaría que no fuese uno que le acosara. O mejor, que acosara a Sanji, sí eso estaría muy bien hasta lo documentaria en video.

Pero volvamos al tema real.

―¡No tienes mi permiso para NADA! ¡¿LO PILLAS CIRUJANO PSICÓPATA DE MIERDA?!-grito a vivo pulmón, menos mal que no había nadie.

Y contra todo pronóstico…

―De acuerdo.

En tan pocos segundos, Zoro volvía a estar libre, de pie a unos pasos del sofá, aunque aun solo vestido con pantalones y botas. Trafalgar se cruzó de brazos mientras su Room se encargaba de ponerle su gorro en la cabeza, con aparente indiferencia. La realidad era que estaba un poco desilusionado con la reacción del peliverde. Apretó los puños con resignación, parecía ser que nunca escogía bien sus relaciones sentimentales, la otra que tuvo le dio un buen chasco.

Pero esto no iba a acabar así.

―Ahora veo de que pasta estas hecho, Roronoa-ya.

El peliverde detuvo su marcha para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

―¿Ah?-gruño molesto, algo le decía que no entrara en su juego, pero la sonrisa en esa cara no le gustaba.

―Que miedo te da que te den un beso, ¿no? O sea, de toda tu tripulación debes de ser el único que no mira ni a un lado de la acera ni al otro, que triste y amargado debes de estar-se inclinó un poco, mostrando los dientes en una perfecta sonrisa burlona-Te debes pajear bastante para tener siempre esa cara de no frustrado sexualmente. Como no puedes tener nada con nadie…

Zoro se plantó delante del cirujano y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa para levantarle, estaban casi a la misma altura, quizás Law un pelín más alto que él. Pero no fue suficiente para borrarle la sonrisa.

―¿De qué cojones hablas?

―De que eres más virgen que las monjas, y de lo cagado que eres en ese campo-rió como los ojos relampaguearon de ira.

Conocer a Zoro, había sido a lo que se había dedicado desde que llegó al Thousand Sunny. Por eso había logrado descubrir ciertos aspectos de él como, que aparte de ser muy competitivo, se picaba siempre por ciertos temas, el del sexo y las relaciones sentimentales eran uno de los más fuertes, y como había predicho Zoro le miró con ira y sin venir a cuento le empotró contra el sofá y le beso con furia. Mordió el labio inferior del azabache sin miramientos, dejando que un hilo de sangre fluyera libremente por él. Ahora el azabache sonrió victorioso, posando la mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza verde, aprovechando para pasar sus lánguidos dedos por el pelo suave y tirando de la cabeza hacia abajo para profundizar el beso. Zoro dio un respingo al notar la lengua contraria jugar con la suya, el plan no era precisamente extenso, no pensó en besarlo hasta que lo hizo, y ahora no tenía mucha idea de cómo seguir sin darle la razón a ese capullo. Por suerte o desgracia, Law sabía cómo seguir esto, puso una mano en la cintura del peliverde acercándole más y atrayéndole al sofá, sentándolo como anteriormente en su regazo. El beso continuó unos minutos más, ambos demostrando lo salvajes y apasionados que podían llegar a ser, como una competición, y sorprendentemente estaban muy igualados. Las manos del cirujano se pasearon por el torso, disfrutando cada musculo, cada hueso, cada cicatriz. ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Se despegó de los carnosos labios para ir al cuello, hundiéndose y aspirando como si de droga se tratara. Lamió lentamente la vena yugular, dando suaves mordiscos por las zonas sensibles, conociéndolas de memoria, lo había observado dormir y le permitió saber donde tocar para darle placer. Zoro se estremeció apretando el pelo del azabache mientras se arqueaba lejos de los labios juguetones, entretenidos con besarle los pezones y tirar de ellos suavemente. Las manos expertas bajaron hasta el pantalón, usó el Room para hacérselos desaparecer, y también el calzado, quedando solo en calzoncillos. Oh, su visión se regocijó al ver el abultado bóxer naranja. Le dio un empujoncito con el dedo, arrancándole un suspiro, de nuevo con el poder de la fruta del diablo, Law quedó al completo desnudo y le quitó los calzoncillos al peliverde. Con su mano derecha, juntó ambos miembros mientras, con la mano izquierda, pedía permiso a la boca de Zoro, este aún un poco tímido, abrió la boca y empezó a lamer uno a uno, como un caramelo los dedos largos.

―Mmmh….has mejorado mucho en solo veinte minutos…-murmuró el azabache yendo a un ritmo lento pero apretando mucho sus miembros.

―¿…Cng…ahmg…con…trollas…eld…tiem…pod…?-entre los gemidos y los dedos en su boca le costaba mucho responderle.

―Sí….cada segundo…contigoommm…es maravilloso.

Ese comentario hizo que las mejillas de Zoro se encendieran, ¿de verdad le gustaba a Law? A ver, no era de piedra, nunca le habían prestado TANTA atención, y era halagador más faltaría, sobretodo porque…bueno, era Roronoa Zoro, su reputación daba a entender que era un lobo solitario y nadie le se le acercaba más de las barreras establecidas. Y Law las había roto, los dedos dejaron su boca, cubierta por un beso necesitado, casi desesperado por haber estado más de tres minutos sin probarla. No era dulce, simplemente su sabor era adictivo por lo extraño de identificar que era, relamerle los dientes, jugar con su lengua , llegar a donde pudiera, y ver sus mejillas tomar ese color carmín tan a juego con su piel morena. Dirigió los dedos a la entrada, colocando el primero sin avisar, eso sacudió el cuerpo de Zoro, que rompió el beso para gruñir y gritarle. Adorable. Simplemente adorable. Movió el dedo de un lado a otro, sacándolo para entrar de nuevo, la visión del espadachín no tenía precio, se avergonzó de los gemidos que dejó escapar, le fue imposible contenerlos. El dolor era agradable, no lo entendía, siempre que le atacaron, que sufrió heridas, el dolor era algo que Zoro quiso olvidar, para hacerse fuerte. Ahora, QUERÍA ese dolor, porque le gustaba, y movía las caderas, ya no solo por el hecho de ser masturbado por esa mano suave y caliente contra el pene del azabache, sino porque lo necesitaba más adentro. El segundo y tercero llegaron para expandirlo mejor, Zoro echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para evitar que le viera la cara, roja, apretó los hombros de Law, la mano empezó a ir más rápido y los dedos más adentro.

Law disfrutaba la vista, estaba feliz, lleno de ese sentimiento hasta la punta de los pies, se curvó para besarle el cuello. Dejó ir una risa suave, pensar en tan solo abandonar esa piel de sus labios o manos mucho tiempo…moriría, porque era adictivo hasta la medula, y solo necesitaba una mirada de Zoro cada día que lo estuvo cruzando "por casualidad" para controlarse. Los celos le habían invadido, todas las opciones en el barco para conquistar a Zoro, eran sin duda el cocinero, el capitán, la ladrona, la arqueóloga siniestra, y en el caso más extraño, el de la nariz larga. Su relación era más estrecha, del reno no sospechó nada porque…bueno…no hacía falta, el de los calzoncillos era más raro que él, y el de los huesos no podría darle nunca placer. Zoro estaba solo y disponible para él. Tantos años de esclavitud sexual hacia Doflamingo…se imaginaba la cara del rubio cuando le dijera que había encontrado un amante.

Recordaba la vez que…sí, solo tenía catorce años, se enamoró de un chico, bueno le gustó. Cuando Doflamingo se enteró de que se fijaba en alguien que no era él…

"Así aprenderás…a que solo puedo tenerte yo".

Zoro notó a Law ausente, temblando, parecía en su mundo y se había asustado al pensar que a lo mejor le daba un yuyo. Le zarandeó aun bajo los efectos del placer que seguía recibiendo como si nada.

―Trafal…gaahr…¡Trafalgar!

Law parpadeó mirando hacia arriba, sonriendo cuando el rostro enrojecido mostraba un poco de preocupación por él.

―No es nada, Zoro-ya…-le besó en los labios-Llámame Law…

―Pues llámame Zoro. Sin el ya-desafió.

Ese reto pareció interesante, la verdad es que su muletilla era muy difícil de quitar, con quien fuese, claro esta las excepciones de enemigos, a los compañeros o a los que le caían bien les llamaba por el ya. Pero bueno, si su peliverde lo quería, se lo daría, siguió masturbándolo con fuerza hasta que Zoro estaba a punto, se arqueó notando tan cerca la cumbre…

Y todo se redujo a una parada repentina.

¡Hijo de….!

―¿¡Qué coño?!-gritó indignado, hasta que, de repente, estaba tumbado sobre la mesa, abierto de piernas-¿¡Qué vas a…?!

Trafalgar le cogió por las piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, mientras se inclinaba para que su miembro tocara la entrada del peliverde, provocándole ciertos escalofríos, demasiado placenteros como para quejarse de que Law parara.

―¿Lo quieres ahora?-preguntó seductoramente, mirándole con todo el deseo.

La vergüenza consumió a Zoro, ¿¡Le estaba preguntando si lo quería?! ¿¡A estas alturas?! Preso de furia y deseo, le cogió por los hombros, pegó su cara a la del otro y entre dientes, con la mirada más asesina que pudo le contestó:

―¡O me la metes ya, o te juro que para lo único que la usaras el resto de tu puñetera vida es para mear!

Mensaje captado.

Le introdujo primero la punta lentamente, dejando que el peliverde creyera que iba a ser lento e indoloro, lo siento mucho, de una rápida estocada entró en las entrañas del espadachín, notando las paredes apretar su miembro, se estremeció mientras intentaba controlar su respiración acelerada. Agradables ondas de placer le recorrieron por la presión, contrarrestadas por el dolor de las uñas de Zoro en sus hombros (por si no lo he dicho, ahora están los dos sobre la mesa, Law encima) La cara de Zoro era un remolino de emociones mezcladas. Dolor sin lugar a dudas por la incursión, y un ardiente deseo de más, sentía que se estaba quemando en busca del placer casi pecaminoso que necesitaba su cuerpo en estos momentos. En una de las manos tatuadas, apareció un bote de nata y la esparció por el pecho del espadachín, lamiéndola lentamente mientras con movimientos acompasados salió lentamente para penetrarlo cada vez a más velocidad. Pudo escuchar por sus orejas también enrojecidas las maldiciones mezcladas con gemidos de Zoro, ¿existía algo mejor que ese momento? Para el azabache no, con una sonrisa empezó a morder el cuello moreno, jadeando en él mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de irse a la deriva por el placer, Zoro se agarró tan fuerte como pudo al otro, porque si no creía que iba a caerse, casi tenía los ojos en blanco por cada embestida que le llegaba adentro. La necesidad de más contacto físico se hacía de rogar, hasta el punto que Zoro ANHELABA algún tipo de roce de su excitada y falta de atención polla bien erecta. Law no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que se rozaran, cuando intentó arquearse para que la piel del cirujano tocara su miembro, este se apartó un poco para impedirlo.

―¿Quieres algo, Zoro?

―Agh…aahhh…mgh…yo….quiero…mast….ur….¡aahhhh! ¡Tócamela yaa!-jadeó desesperado cuando Law tocó algo en su interior que le estremeció de arriba abajo.

―Esos modales…las cosas se piden por favor-sonrió divertido.

―¡….!-su rostro se puso al rojo vivo-P…Po…Porrfavorrr…..mastúrbame….¡Oh dios!

La mano rápida y experta se cerró con fuerza sobre el miembro imponente del moreno, este de tanta pasión que obtuvo en solo dos segundos, se arqueó y lanza un brazo hacia atrás rompiendo las tazas de café. El líquido oscuro fue resbalando hasta chocar contra el cuerpo del peliverde e ir bajando, de paso tocando las piernas de Law, quien al mismo ritmo que masturbaba al peliverde le penetraba, se inclino para que sus labios probaran la oreja izquierda donde residían los pendientes que tintinearon. Soltó mil y unas palabras pervertidas, cosas que a cualquiera le sacarían los colores, y Zoro se sentía completamente avergonzado, se sentía como una especie de prostituta por dejarse afectar por las palabras del azabache. Law notó como el otro soltó un gruñido, pero no de placer, era muy observador con respecto a eso, ya que su objetivo entre muchos con el peliverde era que disfrutara, que se sintiera a gusto. Conocía lo que era sentirse un objeto sexual, y no quería que Zoro se sintiera así, era de las peores sensaciones en el mundo, el vacio dentro de uno era insoportable y continuamente te das asco a ti mismo, él pudo superar todo aquello. Pero aun así, Zoro era especial para Law y no permitiría que sintiera semejantes emociones negativas o pensamientos que no eran el caso.

―Zo…Zoro…-intentó hablar entre gemidos, las paredes internas estrujaron su pene deliciosamente fuerte-E…eres…ahghh…yo…-el cerebro no lograba procesar todo y solo alcanzó a dar un grito arqueándose de placer.

La fuerte envestida y el liquido que le invadió, sumándole la imagen completamente erótica del rostro de Law rojo y con un poco de baba cayendo por el orgasmo, provocó que Zoro llevara su mano a su propio pene y empezara a masturbarse con los ojos bien abiertos y observando al otro retorcerse por los espasmos de placer y soltar fuertes jadeos. Law se dejó caer hacia delante apoyando su frente en el hueco del cuello moreno, respirando agitadamente y observando la mano del peliverde masturbándose, sonrió con malicia saliendo del interior del peliverde, y dándole un rápido y apasionado beso en los labios, bajó hasta su erección y la tomó con la boca.

―¡L-LAW! ¡AAAH! ¡AAAHHGHH LAAAAAHHH!-se tapó la boca con la mano queriendo apagar sus gritos, el puñetero medico se la mamaba dándole mordiscos y succionándosela con fuerza-¡LAW! ¡Yo…no….no aahg….puedo…maaahs!

El peliverde se echó hacia atrás arqueándose y vertiendo su semen en la boca del cirujano, que por sorpresa se apartó un poco permitiendo que un poco de semen salpicara la mesa, sin embargo el resto lo succionó del miembro aún erecto y se lo tragó, notando las piernas del peliverde rozar su miembro, una oleada post-clímax le sacudió arrancándole un gemido y se tiro sobre el pecho del espadachín. Respiraban acompasadamente, fue entonces que Zoro se dio cuenta de la realidad, se sentía sucio, usado, estaba claro que ese imbécil no sabía con quien divertirse y al ver que era virgen lo quiso humillar de forma que lo recordara como el primero en él. Estaba a punto de empujarlo al suelo cuando los agiles dedos del azabache buscaron los suyos para entrelazarlos y llevar su mano a la boca, aun con restos de su semilla. Law besó su mano como si fuese lo más sagrado del mundo, antes de inclinarse un poco por encima y acariciar su rostro mientras lo besaba, sacándole los colores.

―Ha sido increíble, Zoro-ya…Zoro…-corrigió sonriente, besando su frente y luego su nariz, admirando la cara roja-Jujuju, me gustas-declaró con una sonrisa sincera, también extremadamente rara.

―¡¿Qu-qué?!

―Me gustas, Zoro-repitió acariciando su pelo y mirándole a los ojos-Me encantas…

Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, esa confesión le sorprendió, aunque ya sabía de antes porque le dijo hace días que le gustaba pero aun así…era tan…raro. Y lo que le asustó más es que le extasiaba oírle decir eso, se sentía bien, y no debería porque era el capitán de otra tripulación pirata, y, y…

―Creo que podría secuestrarte y llevarte a mi submarino-declaró sonriente a la oreja del chico-te ataría a mi cama y…

―¡Suéltame pervertido!-gritó colorado, ala, a la mierda el momento de reflexión sentimental.

Law soltó una risa divertida.

―Era broma-le dio otro beso-¿Y yo te gusto, Zoro?

―¡….!-su cara ya había pasado a ser completamente roja, podía hacerle la competencia a un tomate y aun salir ganando. Más Zoro no pudo darle una respuesta, todo dentro de él era un remolino de nuevas sensaciones, que antes no había sentido por supuesto. Y a pesar de que le ordenó a su cerebro decir algo, solo pudo tragar saliva y esconder su cara con el antebrazo de la vergüenza que pasaba al ser observado con esos ojos grises.

Bueno, no era una negación así que Law se lo tomó como un sí y empezó a besarle el cuello, apartando su brazo de la cara para darle un beso en la mejilla y volver al cuello, notando al otro estremecerse y preguntar qué hacía.

―Bueno…Mugiwara-ya y el resto tardaran aun dos horas en venir así que…-susurró en su oído-¿Repetimos, Zoro~?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Los Mugiwara e incorporación especial pusieron rumbo de nuevo hasta la siguiente isla, ya que aun les quedaba un largo viaje antes de Dressrossa.

Luffy corría con una pelota de futbol por la cubierta seguido de Chopper y Usopp, había sido una gran idea comprar aquella pelota, para pasar el tiempo (siempre y cuando el clima fuese adecuado) .Frankky había empezado a construir una mini portería para que jugaran. El músico se dedicó a hacer de comentarista animando a los tres únicos jugadores corriendo por la cubierta, aunque les faltaba uno, así que Robin muy amablemente se había ofrecido para crear un par de manos de defensa, en la portería del equipo de Luffy. Chopper volvió a su puesto de portero para parar un directo del azabache, aunque el gol acabó entrando en la portería aún no acabada. Provocando que la estructura se tambaleara y el cyborg tuviera que sujetarla para que no cayera.

―¡Pero esperad a que la acabe!-gritó Frankky enfadado por la impaciencia del capitán.

Luffy se rió a carcajada limpia, celebrando su gol saltando de alegría, Usopp no se alegró mucho aunque sí sonrió de haber intentado robarle el balón a su capitán. Nami alzó una ceja, cuando salió de la habitación del acuario tras haber estudiado un poco el clima y algo de la siguiente isla. Se acercó a Robin para preguntar, y ella le dijo que su capitán decidió jugar a futbol, pero a falta de voluntarios que quisieran jugar ella era la portera de Luffy, bueno, sus manos.

―Ya veo, o sea que Luffy y tú sois un equipo, y Chopper y Usopp el otro-la morena asintió-Brook el comentarista eh, que gracia-se rió-Hey, pero has dicho que nadie más ha querido jugar, Sanji está en la cocina, lo entiendo, pero, ¿Y Zoro? ¿No suele jugar siempre con Luffy cuando se lo pide?

Robin sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Espadachín-san no estaba por aquí, ni en el puesto de vigía.

―¿¡Quééé?! ¿¡Y quien está vigilando?!-se alteró la navegante-¿¡Y si viene la marina, qué?!

―No te preocupes Navegante-san, dudo que vengan, a más, parece que Espadachín-san y Cirujano-san están haciendo buenas migas últimamente, suelen pasar tiempo juntos-dijo observadora.

Nami se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

―¿Y a mí qué? ¡Su deber es estar vigilando!

Sanji salió de la cocina llamando a la gente a comer a voces. Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando con gente, los últimos en aparecer casualmente eran los dos anteriormente mencionados por la arqueóloga, ambos serios y sin darse cuenta la verdad, se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, llamando la atención de los más observadores como Sanji y Robin, y del que menos se esperaban, Luffy.

―¿Qué pasa, Luffy?-preguntó Usopp llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca, sorprendido de que el chico de goma no tratara de robarle algo como era de costumbre.

―¿Eh? Nada, que es raro, Zoro siempre se sienta a mi lado y hoy esta con Torao.

―Sí-corroboró el cocinero pasando la vista entre ellos sospechosamente-¿Qué andáis tramando vosotros que no os separáis ni a sol ni a sombra?

Ambos mencionados casi se atragantaron con la pregunta de Sanji, ¿Y al cocinero qué coño le importaba que hacían juntos? Y al resto también claro, al verse observados por los demás decidieron separarse un poco y mirar cada uno hacia su plato ignorando las miradas curiosas. La arqueóloga soltó una risita, ella ya sabía que había entre esos dos pues los había visto entrar juntos en la bodega a escondidas. Pero debía admitir que era entre tierno y divertido que intentaran ocultar algo tan obvio, al menos para ella. Sanji bastante lejos de lo que la arqueóloga pensaba, tenía una idea mental de que esos dos posiblemente estaban tramando alguna cosa contra sus damas, Zoro estaba cabreado con él por no haberle preparado la comida y haberlas servido a ellas. ¡Seguro que había pedido ayuda al médico para fastidiarlas! O eso o planeaba hurtos de sake en la cocina y claro, la habilidad del ojigris era perfecta para robar alcohol, mmmh….la verdad lo más seguro era la segunda opción.

Luffy sin embargo, solo pensó que como usaban espadas, ambos se habían hecho amigos. La vista del cocinero tras servir un refresco a su pelirroja se posó en Chopper, que arrugaba la nariz y miraba preocupado la mesa.

―¿Qué pasa, Chopper?

El reno miró al rubio moviendo las orejas, y llamando la atención del resto.

―Nada, es solo….que la mesa huele raro…

Zoro y Law compartieron una mirada cómplice, ¿era posible que el reno…?

―¿A qué huele, según tú?-preguntó Sanji olfateándola, no notando nada raro en especial.

―Pues huele a…Café…-olfateo un poco-Nata…-un poco más-También huele a…Zoro…-el mencionado abrió los ojos sorprendido-y a Law-san….y algo que no sé que es…

Los presentes miraron a la pareja de espadachines, que compartieron otra mirada interrogándose de lo que debían responder. Zoro se aclaró la garganta intentando ahogar una risa nerviosa y ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Law por suerte, su abrigo ya tapaba un poco sus mejillas encendidas.

―La verdad es…-a Zoro le saltó el corazón, temiendo que el otro desvelara su encuentro salvaje sobre la mesa, bueno, encuentros, habían repetido varias veces antes de que llegaran y después escondidos en la bodega otras más-Que Zoro y yo teníamos sed y un poco de hambre, así que experimentamos con el café y la nata.

―¿Y lo otro que Chopper dice, qué era?-preguntó Usopp intrigado.

Ambos espadachines se encogieron de hombros.

―Ni idea-respondieron al unisonó sorprendiéndose.

Luffy soltó una risa al oírles, diciendo que eso de estar juntos tanto tiempo hizo que congeniaran tanto, que decían lo mismo.

El resto del día ambos espadachines decidieron seguir un tiempo alejados el uno del otro, para no levantar sospechas sobre sus encuentros. Pero al caer completamente la noche, no pudieron evitar subir al puesto de vigía y encerrarse dentro mientras se desnudaban y probaban sus cuerpos.

Al final, ambos se habían vuelto adictos al cuerpo ajeno, tanto física como mentalmente.

END ^W^


End file.
